


Sam Helps

by YeahWhoCares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on an iFunny post, Destiel - Freeform, Getting Together, Humour, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sam Ships It, sam helps out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahWhoCares/pseuds/YeahWhoCares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an iFunny post.</p><p>The only reasonable way Sam can see Dean and Cas getting together, is by helping them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Helps

Sam was hoping, now that Cas was back from purgatory, that his brother would finally man up and claim the Angel. Apparently, no one in the universe cared for his hopes, as it seemed Dean was content with burying the past 7 months down and forgetting about them. 

The boys had worked day and night, rarely sleeping, trying to find a spell to get Cas out of purgatory. It had taken 7 months, and Sam's previous research which he compiled when he found out where Dean and Cas went when they killed Dick Roman, to pull Cas out. 

He had been angry, thinking the boys had made a deal (angel or demon), but calmed when he realised they had actually found an old Norse spell for portal opening. After that, he was just happy to be back with his family. 

Now, 3 days later, they had settled down in a little town somewhere near Illinois, to give Cas some time to recuperate. Dean handed over the trench coat he had gotten cleaned, and a new suit, since Cas's old one was left at the hospital before everything went down with Dick. 

Dean and Cas had been tiptoeing around each other in an awkward manner since they got to the hotel, making Sam think they knew they had feelings for each other, but not that they were reciprocated. 

Fed up, Sam sighed before turning to his brother "tell him!" he urged. 

Dean looked at his brother, confusion almost covering the shock and fear in his eyes "tell who, what?" he tried to sound casual. 

Sam almost screamed in frustration "tell Cas, you absolute dumbass. Tell him how much you love him, and how it almost  _broke_ you having to leave him there for so long, because we couldn't find a way to get him out. Tell him, that you carried his coat around in ever car, after he went into the lake. Tell him, that everytime he flies off for "Angel Business" that it hurts you, because he doesn't seem to consider even staying with you, or us, to hang out. I swear to God, if he's still even around, if you don't tell him, I will! I can't stand the sexual tension anymore, it's like living in the first 5 minutes of a porn."

Dean grew more horrified the longer Sam spoke "I-I don't know what your talking about" he mumbled.

"Sure you don't Dean, you're just scared he won't return your feelings. We'll, I  _know_ he does. That man, Angel, whatever, had loved you since he pulled you out of Hell. Sure, maybe he didn't understand at first, but then he did, and I could see how much it hurt him everytime you went home with some random chick from a bar. I saw how hard he tried to get past that, and when you would chose to stay with him, I could see how happy that made him, and how much he tried to keep you occupied so you wouldn't get board and leave him for a bar and a random hook up. So, pull it out of your ass Dean, and get your Angel before he gives up and decides to stay gone to avoid getting hurt further."

Dean gaped at his brother, wondering when he'd become so attuned to him that he could tell all that from just looking. But he scoffed "you're wrong" he held his hand up when San went to interrupt "you're not wrong about me Sam, you're wrong about Cas. He doesn't love me, he never will, so leave it be and don't make things worse."

Sam went to rebuke his brother until he saw his face, he looked heartbroken, like he believed Cas would never love him back. Deciding to let his brother believe he was giving up, he nodded, whilst planning how to help out. 

After playing several plans over in his head, he decided to go for the direct approach, just as Cas left the bathroom in his new clothes, he had an amazing idea. 

Cas held his arms out in display "how do I look?"

Dean nodded, dazed, while Sam grinned "those pants look dope, Cas!"

"Right?" Cas replied, staring at his pants like they were the most amazing thing he'd ever received. 

"Oh my God, those look great. And, I bet they'd look even better on Dean's floor."

 

Dean and Cas gaped at Sam like he had just announced his engagement to Lucifer "wait" Dean said holding his hand up "are you hitting on Cas...for me?" He looked so confused.

"Yes!" Sam exploded "because you are both idiots who can't see that, even though you love each other, those feelings  _are_ returned. And, I swear to your absent dad, Cas, if I have to sit in the presence of your unresolved sexual tension for one more minute I may commit murder!"

Cas spluttered, whilst Dean gaped "returned?" He asked, almost hopefully. 

"Yes, returned. Now, I'm going to leave for a few hours, and when I get back you too better have talked things out. And, I do mean talk, at least, before any funny business." With that, he stood and left, slamming the door closed behind him. 

\-------------------------------------------

When he returned to the motel room 4 hours later; it was to a messy bed, and musky smell, and two very happy looking people sitting close together whilst looking at Sam's laptop. 

He didn't question it, he just nodded and smiled, before joining them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was, once again, written on my phone. It took about 15 minutes so please ignore any mistakes you find. 
> 
> And, even though it's still not complete, I'm currently typing up my larger fic to post tonight/tomorrow, and I'm hoping I'll find inspiration along the way and finish it.


End file.
